ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tduel071
Hi I made an fusion to ur kirby hopes that ok? (http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby%2C_The_Dark_Magican) CUTE!!! Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker Wiki:Nintendo Can I add my cards to Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker Wiki:Nintendo? You can see them at my user page.GaMerX 22:18, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Reply to Mick13 AKA GamerX: Yes! As long as none of them are "invincible" or have "infinite attack power". Dan1592‎ I'm going to make this simple and to the point. Dan1592‎ has ever right to make cards that seem invicible, because of the sole fact he is not violating any rules and because these cards are not real. I agree they are broken, but that does not matter. For your sake, you should leave his cards alone and don't remove their content or an Admin may consider that vandalism and block you. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:07, 4 October 2008 (UTC) *Dan's card are beyond stupid. But that doesn't give you the right to attack him with stupider cards. Besides, I wouldn't be talking if I were the guy who made this. Danny Lilithborne 09:23, 15 October 2008 (UTC) **Listen to these peoples advice and cool down. If Dan1592 persists, ask him why he intends on his creations having such powerful effects. Work with him rather than attack him. (Personally, I don't like his invincible or overpowered cards either. That's why they remain unformatted.) One problem I have with him, however, is that he moves pages and switches effects for no good reason. He also has cleared his talk page when people were only trying to help. But that doesn't mean I should attack him. Attacking him will just get him riled up further, and could be seen as disruptive and a bannable offense. Chaos_josh 15:28, 15 October 2008 (UTC) *** SHUT! UP! I have been helping Chaos josh with this site, so I know Dan#### is having some issues. Regardless DON'T ATTACK HIM. IF he does not follow the rules he might be blocked. And if you keep attacking him the same could happen to you. So just leave him. Ohay? Makes somecards or something. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:36, 2 December 2008 (UTC) **** Sorry if I was harsh at all. Just...leave him alone, because he apparently does not care in which case he will be blocked. Sorry again. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:00, 4 December 2008 (UTC) *Dan1592 will be depressed enough when he finds all his cards have been deleted. Don't taunt him through his talk page. I may sound crazy, but I'm on Dan1592's side. Leave him alone. --The Mad Dr.Quack 01:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Help? hey you YouTube right? think you could help with a project? --XD Master 21:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) What kind of Project? --Tduel071 21:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hello there Hey your aslo a newbie here too so am i. well I need some help on my projects im working on just go to poker11ace and there your on my page signed --Poker11ace 21:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC) poker11ace